Wishing
by Kagirinai-Eternal
Summary: Things have started getting weird around Burgess, even by its standards. Seemingly impossible desires are coming to fruition, the Guardians' magic is being mysteriously blocked, and a certain winter spirit winds up trapped there in the middle of summer. Some investigating by Bunny turns up a new spirit that is out of place and turning the natural order on its ear.
1. Chapter One

Title: Wishing

Rating: T, just to be safe

Genre: Family/Friendship/Romance

Characters: Jack Frost, Vega Firststar(OC), heavy mentions of Bunny, Jamie & Sophie, slight mentions of Tooth, North, Sandy & MiM, _maybe_ some Pitch eventually

Summary: Things have started getting weird around Burgess, even by its standards. Seemingly impossible desires are coming to fruition, the Guardians' magic is being mysteriously blocked, and a certain winter spirit winds up trapped there in the middle of summer. Some investigating by Bunny turns up a new spirit that is out of place and turning the natural order on its ear whether she wants to or not.

**Chapter One**

** Words: 1,495**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jamie sprawled in the grass, poking a twig at a line of ants that marched by with industrious focus. "I'm bored," he groused, rolling onto his back, squinting at the summer sun.

"That's because all you've done is lie there torturing bugs," his mom teased, peering over her book at him. "Why don't you play in the water with Sophie?"

"Play! Jamie play, play!" Sophie giggled, bright waterwings flailing as she waved her arms and splashed in the shallows. Jamie rolled his eyes, but trotted over to the water's edge. His sister immediately grabbed his hand, tugging him along as she created mini-sized tidal waves. He obediently followed, preferring his shoulder to remain in his socket.

"I wish Jack was here." Sophie was decent company, as far as toddler sisters went, but she was still a toddler sister. There wasn't much he could do with her. She couldn't even swim yet.

"Bunny too! Hop, hop, hop!"

Sophie fell face-first in the water. Laughing, Jamie helped her up, picking a reed out of her tangled mop of hair. "Yeah, Bunny too. He can give you hopping lessons, Soph."

"Yay!"

The siblings resumed their play, oblivious to a pulse of magic that rippled over them. It wasn't until the earth rumbled that they realized something was amiss. On the shore, their mother sat unaware, absorbed in her reading.

"Scared," Sophie whined, hiding behind her brother's leg.

"It's okay, Soph."

The rumbling continued for a moment, ending suddenly as something shot out of the ground. The large form arced through the air, crashing into the lake with a large splash.

"Oh, crikey; that's wet!"

Apprehension faded into excitement at the familiar voice and Sophie loosed a peal of laughter as Bunny's form came into sight, paddling through the water. He scrambled onto the shore, shaking droplets from his fur. The children unnoticed, he wiped his paws along his nose and behind his ears, trying to fluff the water out.

Snickering, Jamie and Sophie watched Bunny behave…well, like a bunny…until Sophie couldn't contain her excitement any longer. She ran forward with a squeal of delight, latching onto his leg. "Hi, Bunny."

Bunny froze at the unexpected contact, whipping his head around. "What the devil? Hello, ya little ankle-biter." He looked up as Jamie approached. "G'day, mate."

"Hey, Bunny. What brings you around?"

Bunny looked confused for a minute, as if he himself wasn't quite sure, but before he could answer, a strange plorping sound drew their attention skyward. "What's that dunderheaded snowflake think he's doin'? Hey, mate!"

A perplexed looking Jack Frost wobbled through the air dizzily, peering down at the sound of the shout. "Bunny?"

"You know any other six foot rabbits? What're ya doin' here, ya gumby? Get back to the Pole before-" Bunny cringed as something whizzed through the air and slammed into Jack, knocking the boy around. "Before you draw out the summer spirits," he finished quietly, rubbing his forehead.

Said spirits surged from their hiding spots in the trees and stones, swarming around Jack with vicious fervor. They pushed and pulled, struck and bit, dodging around his attempts to bat them away. Every time he tried to slip through a gap, another spirit would dart up to buffet him back. Each summery touch burned his frozen skin and soon the air was filled with angry, shrieking voices and shouts of pain. Distracted by the pain and his efforts to fend off the assault, Jack's staff slipped from his hand and the already feeble, unsteady grip he had on the wind failed, dropping him. The attacking sprites were surprised when Jack fell, but wasted no time diving after him. They only scattered when he hit the water, dispersing fully as one of Bunny's boomerangs sliced through their horde.

A thin, membranous film of ice spread out from where Jack entered the lake, but was quickly broken up by his ripples and the surrounding heat. There was a quick flurry of motion where the winter spirit's head and hands broke the surface, flailing frantically before disappearing once again.

On the shore, Bunny and the Bennett siblings watched the quick scene with mounting worry. When Jack began to struggle in the water, Jamie tensed, his arms around Sophie who had started to cry. It was Bunny who reacted, leaping off the shore. "Crikey. The bloody wanker can't swim!" Strong legs kicked his way out to where Jack had plummeted, and when the water suddenly dropped from pleasant to just-above-freezing, he too slipped below, peering through the murk for his young friend. He wasn't hard to find; pale, spindly, and thrashing stuck out more than snow in the Sahara.

Grabbing hold of Jack's sweatshirt, Bunny kicked to the surface. Both Guardians greedily sucked in air as it replaced the water surrounding their faces, and Jack clung to Bunny's fur, coughing and sputtering as he was towed to shore. Once in the shallows, Jamie helped guide Jack to dry land while Bunny once again shook the water off his body; though this time he skipped the fluffing, aware of his audience.

"Thanks, Bunny," Jack wheezed, flopping to the grass and crawling to the meager shelter of some nearby shade.

"Don't thank me just yet, mate. I might just kill ya myself. Wha- what were ya thinkin', ya lunkheaded lunatic? I knew you were reckless, mate, but showin' up here? In _summer_? If you're tryin' to cook yourself, it'd be easier to just take a seat in North's fireplace!"

Jack nodded halfheartedly at Bunny's rant, his head drooping weakly. He seemed exhausted and his breathing was ragged and shallow. He barely reacted as Sophie glomped onto him, begging him to make it snow and have fun, her young mind not grasping the severity of the situation, yet still aware enough to know something was wrong. Jamie hesitantly placed a hand on Bunny's arm, looking up at the large rabbit imploringly.

"What's wrong with Jack?"

Some of Bunny's worried anger faded, his ears falling slightly. "He's a winter spirit, mate. Summer's not as lenient as spring and fall. Her spirits won't tolerate his presence and his body won't stand up to the heat for very long. I've gotta get him to the Pole." As he spoke, he moved over to Jack, carefully plucking a tear-streaked Sophie off of him. "Sorry, ankle-biter. Frosty's not feelin' too good. I'm gonna take him home, and I'll be back to play with ya', 'kay?"

Sophie sniffled and patted his nose. "Okay, Bunny."

Handing her off to her brother, Bunny placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, shaking him gently. "C'mon, Snowflake. Let's get ya back to subzero 'fore North sends out the cavalry."

Using the older Guardian as a support, Jack struggled to his feet, reaching for something reflexively. His eyes went wide as his hand closed around empty air, hit with a surge of adrenaline. "My staff? I lost my staff! I have to find it!"

"Jack, ya have to get out of here, mate. I'll come back and look for the staff once I've got ya back at the Pole."

"No, I-"

Jack was cut off as Bunny tugged on his shirt, tapping the ground with his foot. Where normally a tunnel would have opened, however, the ground stayed firm. Again he tapped it, harder this time, but still no tunnel formed. "What the devil?" He tried a third time, again with no results. "Oh, no. My tunnels; they're not workin'. We're stuck here." Bunny's green gaze was scared as he looked at Jack. The boy had slipped back into a stupor, only held upright by Bunny's grip on his sweatshirt.

"_Jamie! Sophie! Come on! It's time to go home!"_

Mrs. Bennett's voice was inappropriately cheerful, oblivious to the crisis now faced by her children and their invisible friends, but Bunny's eyes snapped towards the sound, his ears perking. "Jamie! You've got one of those whatchamacallits at your house, right, mate? A…um…Ah, bloody shells!...A-a, uh…An air conditioner!"

"Yeah."

"_Come on, you two!"_

"Ya gotta take Jack with ya. Get him inside an' get him cold. Stick him in the bloody freezer if ya hafta."

"Okay." Jamie and Sophie started back to their mother, Bunny following while drag-carrying Jack. "Where will you be?"

They had reached the car, and Bunny shoved Jack into the backseat when Jamie opened the door to get in. "I'm gonna go look for the bloody staff. Might even find out who's messing with my magic. Take care of the snowflake, 'kay mate?"

Jamie nodded solemnly, watching as Bunny turned and raced back into the trees, vanishing from sight. Then his eyes swiveled to Jack, his brow knitting in worry. "Please be okay," he whispered fiercely, wishing with everything he had that his friend would be alright.

Again, a bubble of magic passed over him, unnoticed. But as the car rumbled to life, Jack stirred, his eyes looking a little less glazed as a blast of cool air hit his face.


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Wishing

Rating: T, just to be safe

Genre: Family/Friendship/Romance

Characters: Jack Frost, Vega Firststar(OC), heavy mentions of Bunny, Jamie & Sophie, slight mentions of Tooth, North, Sandy & MiM, _maybe_ some Pitch eventually

Summary: Things have started getting weird around Burgess, even by its standards. Seemingly impossible desires are coming to fruition, the Guardians' magic is being mysteriously blocked, and a certain winter spirit winds up trapped there in the middle of summer. Some investigating by Bunny turns up a new spirit that is out of place and turning the natural order on its ear whether she wants to or not.

_**Special thanks to: **__KO2,__**alpha-wolf96, DemonessOfDepartingSorrows, & Death-Sama01 for your reviews, follows, and/or favorites.**_

**Chapter Two**

** Words: 1,525**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bunny came to a halt, crouching to scoop up some water from the lake. He took a small drink, cringing at the faint taste of pollution, and splashed the rest against his face. Fur was nice, but it was hot in the sun. Thankfully, that was beginning its descent, so the air was cooling slightly. The downside was that he was losing light and he still hadn't found Jack's staff. He'd circled the lake twice and had even swum across a few times in the area Jack had crashed, but it was no use. He couldn't find it anywhere. And, while he was sure Jamie was doing everything he could for Frost, Bunny was starting to really worry about the youngest Guardian. Even with the modern conveniences of air conditioning and freezers, the lad wouldn't last long in this heat. Summer's spirits knew he was here; they'd come looking for him again, the vicious beasts.

"Crikey," he complained to the air, rubbing the stiffness out of his neck. "Well, I'm not gonna find the bloody thing tonight." He couldn't even ask Manny to help look; the moon would be dark that night. "Might as well go check on the icicle."

He made his way towards Burgess, hopping wearily around trees as they crossed his path. Gradually, the sky grew dark and he was glad he was a rabbit. The lack of light didn't leave him blind as it would Tooth or North or Jack. Starlight filtered between the branches and it was just enough for his sharp eyes to see by.

That might have been why it took him so long to notice that at some point, there got to be too much light. But he did notice and he froze stock still, ears rigidly erect, nose twitching to absorb every scent. At first he only smelled the forest, but something else worked its way forward, something that smelled cold and dark and empty, yet full of light and hope and warmth at the same time. Something that was much closer than he should have allowed.

He whirled around, a boomerang held ready to fly, eyes narrowed dangerously. Whatever had been following him was gone now, but he could still see the light around it, obscured by trees. "Alright, whoever ya are. Come on out where I can see ya. You're not gonna like it if I have to find ya."

There was a tense silence, and then his ears picked up the faint sound of the softest footsteps he'd ever heard brushing over the pine needles and baked earth. A girl cautiously peeked out at him, still hiding behind a tree trunk, her eyes wide. A soft cloak of argent light shrouded her and Bunny knew that this was a spirit unlike any he'd encountered before. He didn't know if she was good or bad, and frankly, he didn't care. His eyes were focused on the object in her hands.

"Hand it over, Sheila. That doesn't belong to ya." He held out his paw and took a step forward. Instantly, the girl took a step back, fear in her eyes, clutching Jack's staff to her chest. "Give it here." She shook her head.

Bunny lunged forward, but the girl was gone before he got close, moving with a speed that made him blink in surprise. He'd never met anyone who moved that fast; nobody had ever made him seem slow. He searched around, even glancing up into the treetops, but there was no sign of her. The forest suddenly seemed much darker.

Shaking his head in temporary defeat, Bunny resumed his trek into town, finding the road and following its dark, twisting path. He was too tired to notice as the girl fell in behind him once more, keeping her distance this time.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bunny was positively droopy by the time he reached the Bennett's house, knocking on the back door. Naturally, Jamie answered, Sophie right on his heels. "No luck?" the boy asked.

"Nah, not really, mate." Bunny flinched as Abby snarled at him through a locked door, hoping the wood would hold up. He had no desire to reinitiate that charming game of tag with that rabid dingo any time soon. "How's the snowflake?"

"Better, I think. He's upstairs sleeping. I didn't think you guys had to sleep."

Bunny smiled slightly. In all honesty, most spirits didn't sleep much. Some would enter a yearly hibernation or sleep once a month, like Manny did, but many more didn't sleep at all. Sandy was the only one he knew who actually slept regularly. "Not very often, mate. Most of us only sleep when we're injured."

"Oh."

Jamie led Bunny up to his room then took Sophie's hand. "C'mon Soph, let's go say goodnight to Mom."

"Okay-y-y," Sophie yawned, stumbling along after her brother. Bunny watched with a fond smile before pushing open Jamie's door.

His fur bristled as he entered the darkened room. It wasn't nearly as cold as the Pole or even the mild spring snows Jack liked to whip up, but it was just cold enough. And it was strangely loud. As his eyes adjusted, he discovered why; half a dozen fans were plugged into every outlet in the room, all of them pointed at the bed. The large pink one with unicorn stickers revealed that Jamie had asked his friends for help. Curled in the midst of the converging air currents was Jack, a frozen water bottle held in his arms like a stuffed animal.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give for a camera."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bunny couldn't say when he fell asleep, but he knew it couldn't have been later than two in the morning when he was jarred awake by a tapping sound outside the window. He sat up, accidentally rousing Jamie, who had been using him as a pillow. "Huh? Whu-?"

"I'm sure it's nothin', mate," Bunny assured before Jamie could fully awaken. "Go back to sleep." He moved to the window on silent feet, twitching the curtain open enough to peer out. He recoiled as a bright light blinded him, stumbling backwards gracelessly. He tripped over a toy and crashed into the bed, jolting Jack out of his slumber.

"Bunny? What's going on? Did you find my staff?"

"Oh, um… yes and no, mate."

"'Yes and no?'" Jack raised an eyebrow, looking at Bunny quizzically. Before the other Guardian could clarify, there was more tapping on the glass. "What's that?" He slipped off the bed, hand reaching for the curtain. Ignoring Bunny's cry of warning, he pulled the fabric open, flooding the room with light.

When Bunny could see again, he blinked in surprise. The speedy Sheila from the forest was perched on the outer sill, knocking on the window with the crook of Jack's staff.

"Hey! That's mine!" Jack moved to open the window but was pulled back by Bunnymund.

"Easy, mate. She might belong to Summer. It's bad enough havin' to babysit ya without ya droolin' on yourself."

Jack glared, but grudgingly stepped back, letting Bunny stand in front of him like a giant furry shield. But he couldn't resist peering around him at the girl on the other side of the glass.

She was obviously a spirit; there was no way she couldn't be. Just the glow coming off her skin and hair was proof enough, but even her appearance screamed it. Her hair was silver; not grey or white or blond, but truly silver; and her skin was as pale as his own. Maybe more so; he couldn't tell under the luminescence. Her eyes shifted constantly between cobalt, amethyst and a rich shade of aquamarine and they stayed fixed on him. She probably was tied to Summer; he certainly didn't recognize her, though she seemed to know who he was. It made him a little uneasy, the way she stared.

And then Bunny's paws settled on the window latch. The girl's face morphed into a look of terror and she shot into the sky, leaving a trail of orange and blue and silver that crackled like sparklers before fading out of sight. The staff clattered against the window and bumped Bunny on the nose as he finally got the shutters open.

"Wow. What did you do to her, Bunny? She sure didn't seem to like you."

"Me? I didn't do anythin' to her!" Bunny rubbed his nose and grumpily shoved the staff into Jack's hands. A coating of frost decorated it as it found its master's fingers and the boy immediately looked a bit more chipper. "Why didn't ya tell me ya knew the little Sheila?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cottontail. What makes you think _I_ know who she is?"

"Well she sure as shells wasn't lookin' at _me_ like a lost kitten."

Jack grinned cockily and shrugged, mussing his hair. "Maybe it's because I'm spunky and adorable?"

"Pfft… now that's a funny pronunciation of 'goofy lookin'."

"Look who's talking, rabbit. I know; I'll be she ran off because she's allergic to kangaroos."

"Kanga- That's it! I'm gonna kill ya, ya little brat-cicle!"

Bunny lunged forward and Jack took off zooming around the room, laughing hysterically.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Author's Note: Somehow, this became a very Bunny-centric chapter. Not that that's a bad thing, but I'll try to have more Jack in the next one. But hey, lookit! He's feeling better! Yay!


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Wishing

Rating: T, just to be safe

Genre: Family/Friendship/Romance

Characters: Jack Frost, Vega Firststar(OC), heavy mentions of Bunny, Jamie & Sophie, slight mentions of Tooth, North, Sandy & MiM, _maybe_ some Pitch eventually

Summary: Things have started getting weird around Burgess, even by its standards. Seemingly impossible desires are coming to fruition, the Guardians' magic is being mysteriously blocked, and a certain winter spirit winds up trapped there in the middle of summer. Some investigating by Bunny turns up a new spirit that is out of place and turning the natural order on its ear whether she wants to or not.

_**Special thanks to: **__KO2,__**alpha-wolf96, DemonessOfDepartingSorrows, Death-Sama01, fetchboy84, & DancingMirror77 for your reviews, follows, and/or favorites.**_

**Chapter Three**

** Words: 1,375**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jamie woke up freezing. Not the kind of cold where you kicked off your blankets in the middle of the night, but actually freezing. His breath misted slightly and he wondered for a second if he was still dreaming. There was no way it could be this cold inside; not in the middle of summer. And then he realized he was on his floor and it all came slamming back.

"Jack!"

He stood up, eyes going to his bed, but the winter spirit was gone. "Jack? Where are you? Bunny?" Neither Guardian was anywhere in sight. For a minute, Jamie was worried. They wouldn't have left? Jack couldn't fly and Bunny couldn't use his tunnels for some reason. Surely they must still be here.

The sound of laughter echoed up from the lower floor and the boy relaxed, rushing down the stairs. He was met with an interesting sight. Jack was floating in front of the air conditioner, which he had turned on full blast and down as low as he could get it. The winter spirit seemed wrapped in bliss and Jamie was happy to see he'd gotten his staff back. Bunny must have gone out again this morning and found it. And speaking of Bunny…

He was hunched in a corner, wrapped in blankets and holding Sophie, though Jamie couldn't tell if he was trying to keep her warm or use her body heat to his advantage. Sophie was giggling uncontrollably, starting fresh every time a small snow flurry blew across the living room when Jack moved. "Bump up the heat, ya lunkhead! Just 'cus you're a popsicle doesn't mean the rest of us hafta be."

"Relax, Bunny. You're the only one with a problem. Right, Jamie?"

Jamie was a little surprised when Jack pulled him into the argument, but was saved from taking sides as the door opened, his mom returning from her morning run.

"Oh, my god. It's absolutely freezing in here. Jamie, I've told you not to play with the thermostat."

"I didn't. It was -"

Mrs. Bennett ignored his protests, which was probably for the best. He could imagine the trouble he'd get in for blaming it on "imaginary" people. Instead, she just moved forward and twisted the dial back up to a respectable heat. Unfortunately, her arm passed right through Jack's head, making the youngest Guardian flinch, and then frown. From his corner, Bunny started to snicker. "Guess I'm _not_ the only one who's got a problem with it, eh Frosty?"

"Can it, rabbit." Jack stared longingly at the dial, but left it alone, drifting down to ground level. He didn't want to get Jamie in trouble. He spent a few seconds pacing the floor before flitting towards the kitchen, his face somewhat crestfallen. Bunny and the children heard the freezer door open, the hum of its fan loud in the morning silence, and then Jack's voice whooped out loudly. "Ah, sweet! ICE CREAM!"

"It's official; the sun's got to his brain. He'll be nuttier than North's fruit cake by the time Autumn rolls in; let alone Winter." Bunny seemed almost frantic as he looked between Jamie and Sophie. "Please tell me one of you's got an idea to get us out of here?"

Jamie shook his head, cringing as a clatter of silverware came from the kitchen, but Sophie gave the most adorable evil cackle, twisting to look up at Bunny. "Toof!" she proclaimed, grinning wide. A loose tooth waved at the Guardian, pushed around by Sophie's tongue. Bunny stared for a minute before tossing the girl into the air playfully.

"Ankle-biter, you're a genius."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

North chiseled away at the block of ice, happily humming along to his music. With Christmas less than half a year away, he really should have been in his workshop making certain things were going smoothly. But he trusted the yetis. And the elves… well, he didn't really need to worry about them. Jack had herded them out onto the tundra for a snowball fight some time ago. The boy really could be helpful when he wanted to.

A flutter of wings caught the old Guardian's attention and he raised his eyes from his work. "Toothie! Has been while. How you are doing?"

"Hi, North. You haven't seen Jack, have you? He was going to go with me to collect some teeth in Moscow, but I can't find him anywhere." Beside her, Baby Tooth added her own chattering to the rapid flow of questions.

"I have not been seeing Jack Frost since…" North peered at his calendar, blinking in surprise at the date. "Since yesterday." It was hard to keep track of time at the Pole; half the year was sun, half of it was night and there was so much wonder and magic to be made. It was a good thing he did not need much sleep. "Very late, yesterday," he added at the horrified look on Tooth's face. He shrugged, hovering over his tools. "Jack is fine, Tooth. He is probably still playing snowball with the elves, no? How is expression: Time flies when fun you are having?"

Tooth didn't look completely sold on North's explanation, but she did allow her nervous fluttering to slow a bit. "Oh. Well, do you know when he'll be back? I was really looking forward to him helping me." She supposed she could have gone out looking for him, but the Arctic Circle was a big place and even with her feathers, she wasn't fond of too much cold. She just didn't gripe about it as much as Bunny did.

North shook his head. "I do not know, Toothie. Maybe you should be going without him and he can help tomorrow?"

Both Tooth and Baby Tooth looked a little crestfallen. "Yeah. I guess so. Talk to you later, North." With a buzz of rapid wingbeats, both fairies were gone, flying out the window.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bunny stared.

Jamie stared.

Sophie attempted to stare, but kept giggling instead, tucked up under Bunny's arm. They had moved to the kitchen to inform Jack of their impromptu plan, but the room was empty. Spoons and forks were scattered across the counter and floor along with the abandoned lid to a tub of ice cream. But no winter spirit.

"Where in the bloody blazes did he go?" The large Pooka was rapidly getting fed up with his babysitting duties, especially since Jack was not being at all cooperative. One minute he was catatonic, then he was his normal annoying self, then he was disappearing to go on a sugar bender. All three gazes fell to the back door – the only other way out of the kitchen. "If he went outside, so help me, I'll bury 'im out there!"

"I don't think he would. He knows it's not safe." Jamie tried to sound convincing, but really, he couldn't be sure. Jack was acting weird. "Maybe he decided to try flying to the Pole now that he had his staff back."

"Make up your mind, mate. D'ya think he went out or not?"

"BUNNY! YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS STUFF!"

Bunny jumped, startled, and sailed to the other end of the narrow kitchen, sliding on the linoleum and crashing into the wall. Sophie shrieked in delight as he twisted around to shield her head. "Are ya insane?! Don't sneak up on me, like that ya bloody wanker!" He turned his attention to Sophie. "Ya okay, ankle-biter?"

"Wheee! Again, again!"

With a shake of his head and a faint smile at the girl, Bunny returned his glare to Jack who was standing in the doorway, looking confused and appropriately abashed, a spoon hanging out of his mouth, a half-eaten gallon of ice cream held out. "Mind doin' us all a favor and goin' back to sleep until we can get Sophie's tooth out?"

"Her tooth?" Jack chuckled at some private humor, absently scooping up another mouthful of the frozen treat. "Wh-what's her tooth got to do with anything? Hey, y'know what? We can send the mini-fairy for help!"

Behind him, Jamie let his head fall against the door frame and Bunny's eye twitched from the effort of not throttling the troublesome spirit. "Yes, Frosty. We can send the mini-fairy for help."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Umm…I'm not really sure what happened in this chapter. I started out with the intention of laying more groundwork for my OC, but obviously that didn't happen. So apparently, this became the home of some spoof and a bit of layout on the other Guardians. I promise I'll try to get back to seriousness in the next chapter. X{_


End file.
